The Perpetual Cycle
by S-Chrome
Summary: Apparently, this is what happens when former adversaries share an apartment. Kigo.
1. The Perpetual Cycle

The Perpetual Cycle  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: These bit players who constantly bicker are property of Disney. I, myself, am a humble author... Aren't I?

Chrome Warning Label: It's rated **M** for a reason, folks. Look out for that **Yuri** and that **lime**-age if you know what's good for you.

* * *

Here we go again.

They were very much into it now.

The shouting, the throwing of the plates, and the cursing, let's not forget the fisticuffs either.

The other tenants of the apartment building knew what these two roommates were doing. Plus they also knew what they were going do to soon after.

The sounds of growling were the only sounds that could be heard from apartment 4C in the Upper Middleton Condominium Complex.

"To think, I could've left you with the police!" One of them snarled angrily.

"Then why didn't you, Princess? I'm sure the Slammer is a lot better than living here with you." The other said, equaling the anger.

A few minutes later, the sound of a crash was heard as the two continued their rather destructive arguments. After more growling, the gnashing of teeth, and what had to be either a punch or a kick thrown, a loud thump followed by another was heard.

"Hah! What are you gonna do now?" The first voice said

"Being in this... position, I think I just realized something..." The other replied.

"What?" The first asked testily.

"I love you, Princess."

Oh boy...

To the tenants it was one thing if those two were going to fight every third day. But it was another thing to do what they are doing right now! Plus it was a lot more frequent than the fighting! It was also another thing to be _that _loud in the middle of the night!

Many a person could be up for hours listening to all that... Racket.

Why hasn't the landlord evicted those two yet? He doesn't exactly know. But it definitely had something to do with one being a former teen super-heroine...

And so it goes.

The next morning, in that very apartment numbered 4C, it had looked as if a tornado came through the entire apartment. Broken lamps, various vases destroyed, priceless china in thousands of pieces and sure enough, two very much naked souls lying on the floor, with a small blanket wrapped around each other to cover their respective shame.

_It must've been a tornado of lust apparently._

The first, a redhead, began to stir. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the absolute destruction that she played a part in and quickly tapping her partner or the shoulder. The other floormate, who had a penchant for the color green gave an annoyed grunt and began to stir as well.

"Shego... Wake up!" The redhead said urgently. For a few seconds no reply came from the older woman. Annoyed, the redhead grabbed the blanket and then stood, leaving the raven-haired woman on the floor, absolutely naked.

That would garner a response, the younger woman thought to herself.

Shocked at the sudden influx of cold air, the older woman leaped from her former sleeping position, glared at the younger woman, took a look at herself, and ran into the bathroom.

Kim Possible had absolutely no idea why or how her relationship with her greatest adversary turned into a relationship like _this_.

But it _must've _begun with something like what happened last night.

Minutes later, Shego stepped out from the bathroom. Just slightly more dressed than she was minutes before. Taking a look at her surroundings, she then looked at Kim with narrowed eyes and an angry expression on her face.

"Was there any reason why you so rudely interrupted my beauty sleep, Kimmie?" Shego asked in a pleasant voice singed with sarcasm.

"Number One," Kim replied. "You're wasting your time if you're trying to get a beauty sleep." She said coarsely. "And number two, **we** have to clean up the mess _you _made last night."

Shego was taken aback a little bit. The mess _she _made?

Running a hand through her lustrous black hair, the former criminal placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, feigning a look of a professional detective.

"Gosh... I'm _almost _sure you played _some _kind of part in this mess." Shego said, with more sarcasm than usual.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Wow!" Shego replied with a sardonic smile on her face. "You're a sharp one!" She said with a slight grin appearing on her face.

Shego certainly knew how to push Kim's buttons, because within seconds, Kim was inches apart from the green-and-black clad woman.

"Don't start." Kim warned, her voicing darkening a bit. Shego rolled her eyes, dismissing the foreboding look on Kim's face.

"Or else what?" Shego questioned, placing a hand on Kim's cheek. "I kinda like what happened after..."

"...Shut it!" Kim snapped back, slapping the older woman's hand away.

"Or else what?" Shego repeated. "It's always like this anyways." She said with reason.

Naturally, this angered Kim some more. But instead of raising her voice, she sighed and took a few steps away from Shego. She took a seat on the couch, which was one of the objects that actually weren't uprooted or destroyed the night before.

Shego, noticing that something was wrong, took a seat right next to her part-time adversary, and part-time lover.

"Come on... What's wrong?" The black-haired woman said with concern, wrapping an arm around Kim.

"Why is it always like this?" The redhead asked sadly.

"It's because we're enemies." Shego replied seriously. "Buuut, it's always a happy ending _after_ we argue." She reasoned seductively, resting a hand on Kim's thigh.

"How did it end up like this?" Kim asked, laying her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"I don't know." Shego answered. "But I like it." She added, nearing the distance between herself and the redhead. As if on instinct, the two women began to kiss slowly and passionately. Seconds later, the older woman broke the kiss and began trailing kisses on Kim's neck. The younger woman began to respond with slight moans.

"Sh-Sh-Shego." Kim said, slightly shuddering from the attention she was getting.

"Hm?"

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"About what?"

"About you loving me, did you mean that?" Kim asked.

"Nah." Shego said with a grin. "I just said that to get you into the sack quicker." She explained with that sardonic grin never leaving her face.

Sound recorders would have never recorded such a louder slap than the one that Kim just delivered to Shego at that moment.

So with that momentary slip of Shego's tongue...

...The perpetual cycle began all over again.

_You and me, having sex...  
After an argument  
That's just the best  
You and meeeee, having sex...  
After an argument  
That's just the best_  
"Break Up To Make Up" - R. Kelly

End.

* * *

Other Stuff: A guilty pleasure that I admit is that I seriously enjoyed writing this up. While Yuri is not something I usually write (This is actually the first I've written.), I have nothing against reading either Yaoi or Yuri. I guess I would imagine Kigo ending up sort of like this. Fightin'... Fussin'... Luuuvin'... lol. 

Anyways. Send your reviews! Flames! Criticisms! Heck, you can even send death threats!

S-Chrome


	2. The Magnificent Story Of Love

The Perpetual Cycle: The Magnificent Story of Love  
By S-Chrome 

Disclaimer: We know about Shego, our depraved, evil, and sometimes sadistic villainess. Well, if you didn't know, she and the rest of the bit players mentioned are owned by Disney. This tale of undying love, however, is mine.

Chrome Warning Label: It's still M for Mature Audiences. Why? Because this chapter has the content that involves a yellow fruit, Lemon. And just to remind you, Yeah, Yawl, it's Kigo again. So those of us who are sickened by this pairing will kindly press the back button on your browser, wash out your mouth, and if the spirit moves you, gouge out your eyeballs.

* * *

"So you don't, Shego?" The auburn-haired woman asked disappointedly.

"This isn't a fairy tale, Princess. We do what we do. I can't see how love can come out of this."

It had been a long, long time since the older woman believed in that farce called love. To Shego, love was laying eyes on the guy or girl who looked fine for that night and take he or she home with her.

But in this case, Kim Possible always looked so fine. Every time.

"Hmph," the redhead muttered, beginning to pout. "I know it's there.", she said, sauntering toward the green-clad older woman.

"Oh, really?", Shego asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure. I think the bumps and bruises tell the whole story.". Kim said flirtatiously before placing a light kiss on the older woman's lips

* * *

_Can't you see what you do to me baby?  
You make me and make me act like a maniac  
I'm like a lunatic, you make me sick  
You're truly the only who can do this to me  
You just make me get so crazy... _

_

* * *

_

"I would appreciate it if you didn't kiss me there.", Kim said to her part-time lover. "I hate having to explain to my boss why I always have these red marks on my neck."

"Tell 'em you keep getting bit by a vampire.", Shego reasoned sarcastically. "Besides...", She inching closer to the younger woman.

"...I know what you like."

With that, she placed both hands on the redhead's shoulders and pushed her against the door. With her lover trapped against the door and herself, she began to kiss and nibble on the heroine's neck once again.

"Mmmmm...", Kim moaned, loving the feel of Shego's ministrations. Closing her eyes, she began to loser herself, when suddenly.

"Owww!", The redhead yelped in pain. Shego had bit down on the nape of her neck, Again. this time, she pushed the raven-haired woman away from her. When Shego tried to advance on her again, Kim responded with a swift slap to her face. The younger woman turned around, and swung the door open to her apartment and exited, leaving the door still wide open. Visibly shaken by the blow she had just received, Shego had quickly recovered and stood there with that same grin on her face.

"Awww, Come on Kimmie!", she said with a laugh. "It was just an accident."

* * *

_I go schizo, I get so insane, I just go schizophrenic  
One minute I wanna slit your throat, the next minute I wanna sex_

* * *

The two females rolled around on the floor, fully engaged in what many of the other tenants of the condominium labeled their "Daily Tussle." Just as the younger woman appeared to have the upper hand, she was quickly flipped over and pinned by the more powerful Shego.

"Oh, I just **love** being on top," Shego said triumphantly.

"You know, I don't see why I even bother with you.", Kim said, turning her head away from the villainess.

"I know why," Shego said with her voice turning uncharacteristically soft and gentle. When the younger woman still wouldn't face her, Shego placed her thumb and index finger underneath Kim's chin and coerced the auburn-haired hero to look up at her.

"Why?", Kim asked in disbelief.

"Because you **want** me, Princess," the villainess whispered sexily into the redhead's ear. Kim began shudder in spite of herself. Shego took this as a sign of sorts as she began to loosen the grip on her captive's wrists. Kim, in turn, began to smile weakly at her captor.

"When you're right, you're right.", The heroine said with a hint of resignation in her voice. The very thought of submission from her 'rival' made the grin on the raven-haired woman grow all the more wide.

"Right about you wanting me?", Shego asked innocently with that grin still on her face.

"Uh-Huh.", Kim answered submissively.

"Feel like showing me, _K.P._?"

"Sure, why don't you come closer..."

"Ooh..."

Shego had drawn closer to her victim below her. Just as her mouth was about to reach the redhead's pouting lips...

**BAM!**

...Was the sound of the teen heronie's fist connecting with her foe's face. Whether Shego was knocked unconscious or not didn't matter at this point. Gathering herself for a moment, Kim grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and began to leave her apartment. But before doing that, she drifted over to her apparently unconscious lover and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Nighty-Night, Shego.", Kim said sweetly in her ear. With that, she turned off all of the lights and departed from her apartment.

* * *

_You make me crazy the way we act like two maniacs in the sack  
We go like two jackrabbits and maybe that's a bad habit_

* * *

Deep into the early morning hours in that same condominium, many of the tenants were still awake. Likely due to the events of what happened earlier in a certain apartment. What was the apartment number?

Naturally, 4-C

The inhabitants of the cozy apartment were basking in the afterglow of what had to be a wild night earlier in the evening.

"Hmmm. So was that good for you, Kimmie?", Shego asked with a wry smile on her pale face.

Kim turned over to face Shego. With a glint of mischievousness in her emerald green eyes, she answered the raven-haired woman.

"I've had better.", She said with a shy grin.

"Namely, _Ron_."

At that point, it was already difficult for Kim to go to sleep after her... interlude with Shego. But now, since she had just been shoved out of her own bed, well... she was going to be much worse off now.

* * *

_Because the next day we're right back at it, in the same exact pattern  
What the hell is the matter with us? We can't figure out if it's lust  
Or if it's love that's attracting us to each other  
They say every woman grows up to marry her own brother  
Which would explain why you're such a goddamn bitch, but I stay  
And still stick it out with you, even though I just hit you today  
But you deserve it, you hit me first and provoked me to choke you  
Just 'cause I came home late last night, crawled in bed and I woke you  
But if there's one thing about you I admire  
Is baby because you stay with me maybe 'cause you're as crazy as I am  
Because when I look at you I can see an angel in your eyes  
But if I look deeper inside, I see your freakish little side..._

* * *

"Say It!", Kim said commandingly. At this point in time, Shego was in no position to bargain, especially with her laying down, her hands literally bonded to the bedposts, and her rival just about bearing down on her.

"No!", Shego replied defiantly, but beginning to waver.

"Come on, you can do it...", Kim said teasingly. As she did this, she skimmed her hand down the older woman's naked torso. A choked gasp was heard when Kim had let her hand slide inches away from Shego's womanhood. Within seconds that she had made those actions, a loud and probably frustrated groan came out from her rival. Deciding to tease her some more, the redhead spoke up again.

"...It's only five words...", Kim continued slowly. Moving ever so close to her lover's lower region with her fingers, she continued her bothersome, teasing movements.

"Come on, Kim. Pleeease.", Shego begged. She had tried her damndest to resist the urge to her defenses down and say those words, but her pride wouldn't let her! She was Shego! She was the evil villainess for hire! She was the dominant one in this relationship!

Wasn't she?

No one would have known by the way the older woman's hips were undulating as Kim continued her teasing. Moans, slight cursing, and what had to be whimpering were the only things coming from Shego while the redhead hovered her hand and fingers over the black-haired woman's core. Meanwhile, the former teen hero's other hand reached upward to tease the vulnerable woman's erect nipples.

"Damn it!", Shego swore aloud. "..God, this feels good.", She admitted quietly. Not quiet enough, because this prompted the younger woman to do what she was doing, but with more urgency. The black-haired woman shut her eyes and began to moan in contentment. Perhaps Kimmie was going to give her a break.

Not the case.

Because moments after she had closed her eyes, Kim had stopped.

"Wh-Wha..." Shego stuttered angrily. "Why the heck did you stop?", She asked, gasping for breath.

"You still didn't say it," Kim answered flatly.

"I'm not going to say it!" Shego exclaimed, raising up. Just as she raised, a strong sensation inside forced her back down.

Oh my... She couldn't be... Was she?

The pale-faced henchwoman looked down beneath to see it right in front of her face.

She was.

Before she could respond, Kim had slowly dragged her tongue deviously along her rival's most sensitive area, eliciting the loudest shriek of the night from Shego.

"Keep... Going..." Shego moaned.

"Not until you say it," The redhead replied, grinning up at her.

"I wo... Ungh!", The older woman's protests were halted by another deliberately slow stroke of her slit by her part-time arch-nemesis, which made her groan loudly once again. To cajole her into giving in again, Kim began to quicken the pace, driving her foe just about to the edge with her tongue.

"I'm gonna... faster... faster!", Shego pleaded once again to no avail. Every time she was about to go over the ledge, Kim would bring her back onto it, quite literally. After more well-placed flicks, followed by more teasing commands from Kim, Shego came to a crashing conclusion.

She wasn't going to win this time.

"OK... OK... I... I...", Shego began but was cut off again.

"You what?", Kim asked grinning. As she smiled wryly at her conquered foe, she replaced her tongue with her two fingers and began thrusting them inside Shego making her buck wildly against the redhead's fingers. As she continued to work her magic, she had risen up to the black-haired woman, planting kisses up her body. The defeated villainess could not take it anymore, she let out a prolonged moan as Kim ran her tongue is circles around her left nipple. No less than seconds later, Kim had continued the reverse course up her lover's body, trailing more kisses on Shego's collarbone, making her moans reach a fever pitch.

"Oh! I... I... Oh! I... Love You.", Shego shuddered as Kim nibbled along the side of her neck.

"Who _do_ you love, _Princess_?" Kim taunted, now face-to-face with her nemesis.

"I-I-I-I... Love You... Kim Possible.!" Shego conceded while still groaning loudly.

Flashing her lover a smile that was genuine, the redhead decided to put her lover out of her long suffering. In short moments, she was back in her former position, flicking away hungrily at the now soaking wet sex of her lover. Shego, now entranced in ecstacy began to lose herself by moaning aloud and thereby, encouraging the younger woman to go forward...

...And forward she went. Separating her lover's pale legs as far as they could go, Kim literally dived into Shego's sopping centre. To the villainess, the tenuous moments felt like hours as she neared her peak. Grunting lustily, her hips began to buck wildly against her rival's skilled tongue, and at long last, she gave out a primal shriek as she finally climaxed into the waiting mouth of the younger redhead.

Lapping up the remnants of an explosive orgasm, Kim rose to her knees, and laid beside her unclothed lover, who's eyes were glazed over with a blank expression on her face.

"Awww... They're so cute after they've come.", Kim said teasingly. Placing a hand underneath her arch-nemesis' chin, the redhead went in for a kiss. Just as she kissed her long time foe, Shego had wrapped her arms around the younger woman and kissed back passionately. Succumbing to the enthusiasm of the embrace, Kim had placed her hands at her sides. They continued to kiss until a small snapping sound was heard that broke up the embrace.

"Sh-Sh-Shego?", Kim whispered. She had tried to move her arms, but to no avail. To the left of her was Shego.

Who just happened to be grinning evilly with a key in her hand.

The redhead's eyes widened as her foe mounted her.

"You thought you were pretty slick by cuffing me like that, didn't you Kimmie?", The older woman said venomously. Kim was so floored at this turn of events that she couldn't even speak.

"Let's see we can get out of you, Princess.", The villainess said, beginning her assault on Kim's throat.

Listening to the heroine's wanton moans was just the type of revenge that Shego needed. Nothing in this world was better than revenge, retaliation, and retribution. Sure, she was going to return the favor.

When she felt like it.

As she trailed more kisses down her victim's body, the old well-known proverb was the only thing on Shego's mind

_Payback was an itch that must be scratched_

* * *

_...You're only nineteen, but you're plenty more mature  
Than those other little crows, who just act like little girls  
Like they're in middle school, but you're crazy, sexy, cool  
Chill, and you always play your position, you never step out of line  
Even though I stay in your business, you've always kept out of mine  
I wonder what's on your mind, sometimes they say love is blind  
Maybe I guess that's why the first time I dotted your eye you ain't see the sign_

* * *

Shego was laughing, and laughing quite heartily. For reasons not many people would know about. She kept reading the letter over, and over and over again to more laughter. Kim, on the other hand and sitting on the other end of the couch, did not find the letter very funny at all.

"I don't see what's so funny.", The redhead said seriously.

Shego snorted before bursting out into laughter once again.

"No... No... It's priceless. Violation of noise ordinance.", Shego said between fits of laughter. "E-E-eviction!"

Like many normal people, Kim hated being made fun of. Especially from someone who was as close to her as Shego was. She rested her chin on her hands and sighed.

"Great... Now I'm going have to move back in with..."

Shego cut her off.

"...Nah. You can move in with me, Kimmie.", Shego reasoned.

"You have a place, Shego?", Kim asked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean being an evil henchwoman does pay the bills,", Shego reasoned. "It's right on the outskirts of Middleton. Plus, it's in a secluded area, so no one will be able to hear you scream.", she said grinning deviously.

While the last description was a bit unnerving, Kim still threw her hands around Shego and grasped her in a tight hug.

"That's great, Shego!", Kim said, her green eyes gleaming into Shego's. "I always knew you cared..."

Shego stopped whatever mushy garbage that was going ooze out of Kimmie's mouth.

"Look, Kimmie. It's not that I... You know. It's just that I would rather kiss you than kill you," Shego said, grinning at her arch foe. Kim smiled right back at her.

She still wouldn't admit it to her, and Kim really didn't know why. But the explanation was enough for the redhead. Besides, as long as Shego knew that she loved her, despite the fighting, and the fussing, and all the wonderful things they did following the fighting and the fussing, it was enough for her.

"...Hmmm, I like that. So, how about that kiss then?"

"You know what, K.P., I like the way you think."

The two women came together in a deep kiss. For once, they were actually not arguing, not beating the stuffing out of each other, or... doing the deed. At this point in time, for these very precious moments, they were actually lovers who might or might not have been in love.

Well, until the cycle repeated itself, of course.

* * *

The End 

Other Stuff: Hm, Just when I thought I didn't have it me to write another one of these, the spark of inspiration lit a sheer fire under thine posterior. Yes, also, that was my first writing of a lemon scene. After doing it, I feel kind of... Clean.

The song lyrics are from "Crazy In Love" by Eminem. A bit of editing done by me for relevance's sake. Just thought the reader should know.

Looking So Fine is a homage to the ficlet "You Look So Fine" by Glittery Doom. As I understand,it was the first Kigo Plus, as said in her profile, she literally **invented** Kigo. Yay for her! And here I was thinking it was some horndog guy thinking to himself. 'Ohmygawd, they should totally make out...'

Since this is the end of the fic, I ask you to review. For the misguided ones who foolishly took a look at this fic, feel free to beat me mercilessly about the head with the righteous K/R stick.

I think I might need it.

S-Chrome


End file.
